


Feel Your Energy Inside My Soul

by brigee (lourrythirst)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Friends With Benefits, High Boyband Members, Kinda AU But Not Really, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Riding, Shotgunning, Slight Dirty Talk, Smut, Some Fluff, Top Zayn, Weed Smoking, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrythirst/pseuds/brigee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis halfway blames it on the weed. </p><p>He honestly just loves to fuck when he's stoned out of his mind, loves it because everything feels so hot, so so hot, flashes of pleasure running through his veins when he's fucked good and hard. Even though his mind would be foggy and wandering, his body would react in such ways that are just not accomplished when he's sober. So he just loves to get high and  to fuck.  And Zayn just happens to be the person he gets high with on a regular basis. Sue him. </p><p>or the one where zayn and louis get high a lot and fuck a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Your Energy Inside My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> this is so ridiculous and it took me two days and a bottle of wine to write. this is written mostly for myself because i felt there was a strong lacking of stoned fwb zouis fucking and being idiots together. written while i was listening to my zouis playlist (which consists mainly of kendrick lamar, arctic monkeys, and the 1975) and is basically and ode to sex by the 1975. also shoutout to my lovely friend ariel who listened to my ramblings while i was writing this. i hope you enjoy and please leave feedback!
> 
> find me on tumblr at twinkylourry
> 
> title from bitch don't kill my vibe by kendrick lamar

Louis doesn't know what's happening.

He somehow ended up at Zayn's flat, which, for him, is one of the norms in his life. He somehow got into the flat, walked into the cloud of acrid smoke that was permeating through the air. The music was turned all the way up, playing some random Kendrick Lamar song that Louis remembers is a favorite of Zayn's. And speaking of Zayn, he is currently sitting on the sofa, halfway smoked blunt in his hand, casually lounging about in his pants. Which is. Well. Quite distracting to Louis, who has slowly caught onto a contact high just from standing in the smoky room. And he's definitely not getting hard. Totally not turned on at the sight of his best mate who's almost all the way naked and sprawled quite sexually on the couch. He has morals.

Louis closes the door loudly, causing Zayn to come out of his daze. "Glad you could make it, babe, now come over here and smoke with me. " Now that, Louis thinks, is exactly what he was thinking.

He walks over, plopping down heavily on to the couch, shoving his foot in Zayn's lap to get comfortable. "God help me Zayn, give me that blunt before I punch you. You're a prick for starting without me in the first place. You don't deserve any more of this.” Zayn chuckles at Louis' dramatics, and stares right into Louis' eyes while he takes a huge drag off the blunt. Which isn't hot at all, Louis thinks, nope, definitely not sensual in any way.

Zayn reaches out to grab Louis' neck and pulls him close to his face, opening his mouth to signal Louis to do the same. He leans forward, eyes locked onto Louis', slowly blowing the smoke into Louis' mouth. Louis inhales deeply, pulling back from Zayn's grip to steady his rapidly beating heart which, Louis thinks, is so fucking ridiculous. They've done this so many times, fucked so many times while they were stoned, so why does this feel like some kind of big thing? Louis has a headache. Louis thinks he needs to get higher.

He shakes his head and takes the blunt from Zayn's waiting hand, taking a deep drag while watching Zayn walk over to his iPod to change the song. Louis watches as he bends over and, well, can't really help to admire how fucking fit his body is. It's the tattoos, he thinks, how they scatter down his arms, how they fan across his chest. He kind of forgets he has some great fucking weed in his hand while he just stares at Zayn and thinks about everything he wants to do to him. Well, everything he wants Zayn to do to him. Which. Well.

He snaps out of it when a familiar beat booms through the speakers. 

Louis smirks when Zayn comes and plops back on the couch, taking the blunt from Louis' hand. "Trying to tell me something, mate? Some of the words in this song are pretty, well, you know." Zayn coughs out a laugh and pointedly looks at Louis. 

"If we're gonna do anything we might as well just fuck."

Louis swallows loudly, mouth suddenly dry from the way Zayn sang that one god damn line with so much fucking lust laced in his voice. And partly because of the weed. Louis knows a good way to make his mouth very undry, and that includes Zayn's dick in his mouth. Which he probably shouldn't be thinking of at the moment. 

Louis halfway blames it on the weed. 

He honestly just loves to fuck when he's stoned out of his mind, loves it because everything feels so hot, so so hot, flashes of pleasure running through his veins when he's fucked good and hard. Even though his mind would be foggy and wandering, his body would react in such ways that are just not accomplished when he's sober. So he just loves to get high and fuck. And Zayn just happens to be the person he gets high with on a regular basis. Sue him. 

And that's all Louis can fucking think about right now, Zayn pushing him down on the couch, taking off all of clothes, holding his hands above his head and grinding his hips torturously down onto Louis’ dick. And he honestly doesn’t know why said grinding isn’t happening at the moment, because, shit, it could definitely be happening right about now.

Louis takes one last hit, blowing out the smoke slowly and relishing in the feel of the numbness that flows throughout his head. He places the blunt in the ashtray and brings his eyes up to look at Zayn who is, quite frankly, looking like sex on fucking legs. Which probably isn’t a great thing to say, judging on the fact that Zayn has chicken legs, which brings Louis to notice that he’s fucking starving. He’s now picturing Zayn with fried chicken legs, because he does have the golden hue of the crust of said fried chicken legs. Louis thinks he needs to stop these thoughts before he resorts to cannibalism. Louis thinks he needs to get naked and suck Zayn’s dick, which is a much better train of thought, considering. 

Zayn’s just laying back, patiently waiting for Louis to snap out of the little daze he fell under. Louis notices that Zayn’s dick is currently half-hard. Louis definitely needs to get his mouth on Zayn’s dick, right at this moment.

He springs into action, pulling his shirt over his head while the song switches to something softer, something dirtier and wow, Louis is fucking horny. He gets on the floor in front of Zayn, putting his hands on his knees while Zayn smirks down at him. “Couldn’t wait any longer, Lou? I could see you gagging for it ever since you walked into this flat.”

“Zayn, shut the fuck up before I bite your god damn dick off,” Louis grumbles while smacking Zayn on the thigh, signaling him to lift his hips so he can slide his pants off easier. “Ah, there we go. Best part of tonight, honestly, so much better than the weed.”

Zayn sucks in a breath as Louis starts kissing up his thighs, tongue feather light on his skin. It feels so cold yet so hot, his senses confused as to what he’s feeling. He let’s out a little groan when Louis grabs the base of his dick and breaths hotly over the head, making him moan softly and push his hips up closer to Louis' mouth. That just makes Louis pull his mouth back, and god fucking damn was he being a tease today. He was definitely going to punish him for that little stunt later. 

Louis finally gave in, lightly kissing the tip of Zayn’s cock, spreading the drops of precum on his lips. His hand is in a loose grip around the base, casually stroking up and down his length. He puts his lips around the head, sucking lightly and flicking his tongue in the slit. Zayn sighs, his head thrown back and eyes half lidded as the pleasure rushes through his veins all the way to his foggy brain. Louis sinks down on his cock, lips wrapped around it tightly, sucking in earnest as he works Zayn’s cock with his mouth. Zayn is thrusting shallowly, hand wrapped in Louis’ feathery hair. Louis looks up when Zayn thrusts particularly hard, and fuck, Louis’ eyes are so hooded, dark blue obscured by the black of his blown pupils. He pinches Zayn’s thigh, letting him know that yes, he can gladly fuck Louis’ mouth to his liking. 

Zayn grabs onto Louis’ hair tighter, thrusting harder into his mouth. Louis makes a humming noise that vaguely sounds like a moan, and shit, he’s getting off to Zayn fucking his mouth like this, making him hard and desperate for a good fuck. And isn’t that the hottest thing Zayn has ever heard.

Louis pulls off for a second to catch his breath, sucking in the air deeply then sinking back down onto Zayn’s dick, going so far down, nose touching the fine hairs of his groin. Zayn takes in a shaky breath as his throat constricts and flutters around the head of his cock, and fuck, he can’t take these slow thrusts anymore.

He pulls Louis’ head up from his dick, quickly thrusting it back down, hitting the back of his throat as he repeatedly fucks his mouth. Louis is pliant now, completely surrendering his mask of control for Zayn, placing his hands behind his back and restraining himself from touching his own dick. Zayn pushes Louis’ head down further, hearing Louis gargle in the back of his throat, and the feeling makes Zayn’s head cloudy and he honestly cannot handle it anymore.

“Fuck, Lou, your fucking mouth. So fucking hot, so fucking wet," Zayn mumbles with a groan, pulling Louis’ mouth off his cock. “Need to stop now before you make me come. I’d much rather come after I fuck you hard and good."

Louis moans brokenly, his voice shot from the lengthy assault on his throat. He stumbles onto his feet and pushes his sweats and pants down, climbing onto the sofa and opening his legs so Zayn can crawl up between them. Zayn grabs a throw pillow and tosses it at Louis so he can place it behind his head. Louis scoffs and sticks his tongue out as Zayn chuckles lightly at his mock annoyed face. His laugh dies when Louis sits up and grabs his shoulders to place him in between his legs, shifting so their cocks slide together in a soft grind. They moan in unison, shivers rippling through their bodies, mouths sliding together in a rhythmless dance. Zayn licks along Louis’ red and bruised bottom lip while Louis fists his hands in Zayn’s hair, grinding up desperately and letting out little whimpers that shoot small shocks to Zayn’s cock. 

Zayn rips his mouth away from Louis’, resting his forehead on his and breathing hard to calm down. “Babe, we should take this to the bedroom. Way more comfortable. Also lube. And way more space for me to throw you around and fuck you."

Louis groans, pushing himself and Zayn up and crawling off the couch. Zayn thinks he looks ridiculously cute, hair haphazardly tousled on his head, pout on his face, arse jiggling slightly as he stomps to the bedroom. Zayn honestly can’t believe Louis can be so god damn cute and so fucking sexy at the same time. Zayn remembers that he’s still sitting on the couch while Louis is in a whole different room. Zayn needs to get his priorities straight. Right now his number one priority is fucking Louis. And that priority is currently just a few metres away in the next room.

Zayn jumps off the couch and walks over to his bedroom, opening the slightly closed door to a sight that he honestly can’t believe is real. Louis is spread out on his back, legs bent at the knee, one finger slowly sliding in and out of his puckered hole. His eyes are closed and mouth wide open, hand that was otherwise unoccupied pinching at his right nipple. Zayn snaps out of his daze and growls lowly, dick pulsing with need as he watches his best mate fingering himself for his cock. And shit if that isn’t the sexiest thing he has ever seen.

He walks over to the bed slowly, eyes locked on Louis’ face. Louis slowly opens his eyes and moans when he sees the animalistic look on Zayn’s face, the complete blackness of his pupils and the pout of his red lips. He shoves his finger in deeper, curling up to search out his prostate. Zayn sees this happening and climbs onto the bed and looms over Louis. 

“Babe, take you finger out. I want to get you nice and stretched out for me, make you feel so fucking good,” Zayn whispered into Louis’ ear, flicking his tongue along his sensitive lobe. Louis whimpers lightly and pulls his finger out, shoving both of his hands under the small of his back. “Good boy,” Zayn kisses Louis lightly, running his left hand through Louis’ hair while he grabs the lube off the bedside table with his right. He shuffles down the bed to get a better view of Louis’ puckered hole, twitching slightly at the dark gaze. Louis can vaguely hear the click of the cap opening, can see Zayn lubing up three of his fingers generously. His head is foggy, even more foggy from the weed, and he remembers vaguely that he saw a blunt on Zayn’s bedside table when he was searching for the lube. 

Louis is startled from his thoughts when he feels a finger prodding lightly at his hole, pointer finger slowly going in. He shifts his hips up slightly, searching out the pleasure that he is so willing to receive. Zayn takes notice of this and decides to curl his finger up, searching for that small bundle of nerves that will make Louis feel so fucking good. He knows he found it when Louis gasps loudly, bum pushing down on Zayn’s finger. Zayn smirks and hits it again, gaining the same reaction from the boy spread out below him. 

Zayn slowly works in a second finger while Louis is distracted from the surges of pleasure, slowly easing it in along the first. He works both fingers in slowly, scissoring them to stretch him out more. Louis is squirming at how slow Zayn is being, how gentle he is with him, making sure he is prepared to take him when the time comes. A rush of warmth goes through his veins for his best mate, making his heart thud fast and eye lids flicker as Zayn hits his prostate again and again. He shivers through the pleasure, bears down on his fingers while he steadily alternates between quick thrusts and slow scissors. Zayn pulls them out slightly so he can add a third and final finger, adding a bit more lube to help with the glide. Louis groans a bit at the stretch, welcoming it, loving the slight burn that it leaves him.

This is his absolute favorite part, Louis thinks, loves how he feels the slight stretch which is nothing compared to the size of a good cock. The anticipation makes his cock throb, precum bubbling at the slit and dribbling down onto his stomach. He keens loudly when Zayn pushed his three fingers in harder, working up to a steady rhythm as Louis is stretched even more from the assault. 

Zayn scissors his fingers one last time before pulling out, leaning up to connect his mouth with Louis’. Louis takes his hands from behind his back swiftly to tangle into Zayn’s hair, tongue sliding along his own and cocks gliding together. Zayn breaks apart from Louis, leaning up to whisper lowly in Louis’ ear. “Lou, I want you to ride me, I want you to ride me nice and slow and we can smoke that blunt right there. After, I’m gonna flip us over and fuck you so hard you won’t be able to hide your limp from the other boys. They’ll know exactly what we did today, babe. Know that I fucked you good and hard.” 

Louis moans loudly and grinds up, rolling them over and grabbing the blunt, lighter, and a condom from the bedside table. He places the blunt and lighter on the bed while he rips open the condom packet to roll it over Zayn’s cock, pumping it a few times before grabbing the lube and slicking it over his length. Zayn moans when Louis straddles his waist and aligns his hole with his cock, rubbing the cockhead onto his hole torturously. Zayn grabs his hips while he slowly starts to sink down, breathing heavily as his cock is enveloped in tight, hot, wet heat. Louis is whimpering while he sinks down even more, slowly adjusting to the intrusion. When he is bottomed out, Zayn takes a moment to reach over and grab the blunt and lighter, popping the end into his mouth and lighting it. He takes a deep drag, blowing the smoke out while Louis slowly grinds his hips in circles on Zayn’s cock. 

Louis opens his eyes and notices the blunt in Zayns hand. He grabs it, taking a slow hit and blowing it out while he pulls off Zayn’s cock slowly, pushing back down hard and groaning when Zayn grabs his hips in a death grip. He repeatedly sinks up and down on his cock, taking another hit from the blunt as the new rush of his high flows through his veins. His body is on fire; thick flames edging up and down his arms, his legs, his torso, goosebumps breaking out all over his skin as he pushes down even harder on Zayn’s cock. Zayn’s cockhead nudges his prostate on the thrust down, making Louis gasp and go a bit faster. Zayn grabs the blunt from Louis, taking another hit and setting the blunt aside on the bedside table as he pulls Louis head down to blow the smoke into his mouth. Louis inhales, looking straight into Zayn’s eyes as he does so. Zayn groans into Louis’ mouth, breaking away so Louis can sit back up and exhale the smoke and bounce harder onto his cock. 

Zayn is getting tired of the not quite fast enough pace, his blood pumping through his veins, dick throbbing as it is sqeezed into Louis’ hole. He grabs Louis’ hips as he rolls them over, landing him in between his legs. Louis keens as his cock shifts inside of him, hitting deeper inside of him as Zayn leans over to press their chests together to give Louis’ cock some friction. Louis groans as Zayn kisses him deeply, hips slowly starting to build up a rhythm. Louis breaks away at a particularly rough thrust, back arching as Zayn hits Louis’ prostate head on. Zayn starts to thrust faster, elbows on either side of Louis’ head, mouths lightly rubbing against each other as they breath heavily. 

Louis feels a rush, a rush that goes all over his body, the waves flowing from the top of his head to the tautness of his balls to the arch his feet. He starts to shake uncontrolably as Zayn thrusts faster, cock hitting his prostate every two thrusts. He squeezes his legs around Zayn’s back as he feels his orgasm hitting him, causing him to arch his back and pull Zayn’s hair hard, a loud groan escaping his lips as he shoots white all over his and Zayn’s stomach. Zayn’s rhythm stutters as Louis’ hole tightens around him, thrusts becoming hard and choppy as he tries to reach his own orgasm. One more thrust and he comes into the condom, loud moans escaping his mouth as he rides himself through his orgasm. He kisses louis hotly, tongues sliding together as they come down, bodies still buzzing from the weed and the orgasm that is coursing through their blood.

After a few minutes of recovery, Zayn lifts himself up to remove the condom, ties it up and tosses it into the waste bin on the side of his bed side table. Louis is still breathing heavily, eyes shut tight as he feels some aftershocks flow through his body. Zayn jumps up to go into his en suite, grabbing and wetting a flannel with warm water to clean himself and Louis up. He pads softly back into the room to find Louis sitting up with his legs crossed, blunt back in his hand, looking ridiculous with sex mussed hair and come drying sticky on his stomach. “Get the fuck over here with that flannel, Malik, this spunk is drying on me. Shit’s unconfortable as fuck.” Zayn chuckles softly and throws it at him after he cleans himself off, hitting Louis square in the face. “I swear to fucking god, mate, you are such a fucking dick, we are never fucking again, I swear to God.”

“Yea, ok Louis, keep saying that. You’ll come crawling back to me,” Zayn laughs with a smirk, climbing back on the bed and grabbing his phone. “I fancy some take away, what are you feeling?”

“Hmm, I’m feeling some fried chicken legs. With some Lo Mein. And a Banana Caramel frozen frappe from Caffe Nero. Order up, mate, or you will definitely never get into this arse ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> this may have some errors since i myself beta'd it, and i brit picked as much as i could with my 5 days in london as my background (those banana caramel frozen frappes from caffe nero were glorious).


End file.
